


Children's Photos Head Canon

by runaruan



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaruan/pseuds/runaruan
Summary: If MC had children with each bachelor, what would they look like?





	Children's Photos Head Canon

**Victor**

A single girl, aged approximately 7 years-old, sits prettily on a chair, or is it a throne? Her small hands are clasped on her lap and there's a jade bracelet around one wrist. She's wearing a velvet-breasted dress with lace and it's cut age-appropriate, with a full petticoat skirt. Her jet black hair is pulled in a half-up style and she's wearing a jeweled barrette by her blunt-cut bangs. Her dark eyes are focused on the photographer, piercing and calculating.

**Lucien**

A candid shot of two boys out by a lake. The sunset colors reflect off the water and one boy is running ahead of the other with a net. They look to be around 6 years-old. There are a few dragonflies in the landscape. The boys are dressed in similarly-styled polo shirts and khaki shorts, though their shirts are of different colors. They have wide smiles and happy brown eyes. One is wearing a cap, and the other is sporting short wisps of dark brown hair.

**Gavin**

The photo is staged in what looks like to be underneath a ginko tree at some school. There are four boys of various ages, from 8 years-old to 2, sporting white or denim button-up shirts and dark pants. Three of the four boys have golden amber eyes, but all are menacing. There's a small wicker bassinet at the center with an infant dressed in a pastel pink dress. Her tiny feet's covered in frilly socks. The boys are holding chalkboard signs, one word each, that read: DON'T - MESS - WITH - HER

**Kiro**

There are three children by the poolside. The oldest is blonde and looks to be around 10 years-old. She's lanky and is wearing a brightly colored two-piece swimsuit. Her face is in some kind of "blargh" emote with her tongue sticking out. The middle child is probably around 7 years-old. He's got blue swim trunks on and inflatable orange arm floaties. His hands are twisted up over his face, fingers splayed, in a "Batman" mask. The smallest child looks to be 5 years-old with bright blue eyes. She's wearing a fun print one-piece and has a yellow duck pool ring around her hips. She's holding a fists full of chocolate cake and colorful icing up in the air. Some of the rainbow frosting is smeared over her gaping mouth.


End file.
